In Danger Of Corruption
by ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: (Future Fic/TNG) Katherine always knew something would happen that would change her life, she just didn't expect it to be anything other than being invited to travel aboard the Enterprise with her uncle. On her 18th birthday, she gets what she always wanted, but a bigger surprise from the past is waiting for her. Khan/OC


**A/N: This is slightly AU because it takes place in The Next Generation, but if haven't seen it, don't worry about it. It should be vague enough and explained enough in some places that you won't have to worry. I would also like to point out that the Next Generation takes place, I believe, about 70 years after The Original Series and since the reboot was AU, I can have this go off in its own direction as well. I hope you guys enjoy and if anything confuses you, feel free to ask.**

**Chapter One**

**Katherine's POV**

It had finally happened. I was now eighteen! An official adult!

But when I woke up, I didn't feel any different than I had the day before when I was seventeen. With a slightly disappointed sigh, I sat up in bed and stretched. The sun was pouring through my open window, warming the room from the slightly chilled Autumn morning. I really didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed, but I knew I had things to do despite it being my birthday. One of the flaws of growing up on a farm.

"Kat, honey, are you up?" I heard my mother call up the stairs and I groaned. How did she always seem to know exactly when I woke up in the morning?

"Yeah! I'm up!" I called back, throwing the old quilt from my body and got out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and took out some old work clothes before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Half an hour later, I bound down the stairs, ready for my day.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Happy birthday!" my mother squealed as soon as I sat down at the table and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug.

"Morning, mum." I said, hugging her back.

"Ready to be an adult, Kat?" my father asked, sipping his coffee from his seat at the table.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, grinning and my father only laughed.

"No. You don't." he said and stood up. He walked over and kissed me on the top of my head and then ruffled my blonde hair. "Happy birthday, kiddo. I'll see you out in the barn." he said and then exchanged a glance with my mother before heading outside. I turned to my mother and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Now eat your breakfast so you can go help your father. And don't forget, your brother and sister are coming over later. I want no arguments." she said and placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of having to deal with my siblings, but then a thought hit me as my mother placed a glass of orange juice down for me. "Is Uncle Jean-Luc coming?" I asked, really hoping he'd be able to make it this year.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask your father." she grinned and went back over the stove. I quickly finished my breakfast and took my plate and glass over to the sink. I quickly kissed my mother on the cheek and grabbed my autumn jacket off of the rack and headed out to the barn.

"Father?" I asked as I approached him near the cows.

"Yes, dear?" he said, hefting a bag of chicken feed up onto one of the counters.

"Is Uncle Jean-Luc coming for my birthday this year?" I asked, grabbing a bucket off one of the hooks. My father looked to me and grinned.

"I don't know. But I do know the chickens need feeding." he said, filling the bucket with chicken feed before handing it back to me and shooing me in the direction of the chickens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after noon when my father had sent me to check the end of the driveway for stray chickens that might have gotten out of their pen and might've wandered into the field across the street. They seemed to do it so often, it became part of the daily routine, but today was different. Once I reached the end of the driveway, I saw no chickens. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the dust cloud that was forming down the road.

Curiosity got the best of me and I ended up waiting for whatever it was to get close enough and I could tell what it was. I smiled brightly when I saw that it was a cab. The only person who ever visited and used a cab was my uncle because he was never on ground long enough to own his own car. Much less than his own home. He usually stayed with us when he came home for the short time that the Enterprise was docked. The cab stopped when it reached the driveway and there was a pause before the door opened. I had to wait and make sure he was standing properly before launching myself into his arms in a tight hug.

"Uncle!" I squealed as his arms wrapped around my waist to hug me back.

"Hello, Katherine!" he greeted with a chuckle. Once I was safely back on the ground, the Starfleet Captain smiled brightly. "Happy birthday, Kat. It seems only yesterday you were running around the farm getting on your fathers' nerves." he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I do my best to still try. Not as easy now that I'm expected to help." I answered with a bright smile of my own. After we started our trek back to the farm house, I was told the wondrous tales I'd come to love ever since my uncle became Captain of the infamous Starship nearly seven years ago. "I wish I could join Starfleet. If it wasn't for this bloody tumor, I'd be able to." I said sadly and a warm hand rested on my shoulder in comfort.

The tumor didn't keep me from doing everyday normal things, but I tired quicker than normal and it was a pain. Doctors told us that if they were to operate, I would have a fifteen percent chance of living and within a few years, it would kill me anyway. The only upside of the operation would be a relief away from the painful migraines.

Despite the medical advances over the years, they couldn't remove a simple brain tumor without it killing me.

When I'd talked with a recruiter, they told me I could sign up for Starfleet, but the chances of them accepting me was slim due to my medical condition. So, to make up for the disappointment, I'd listen to the stories my Uncle brought home with him. Despite the sadness I'd feel when he left, I'd just remind myself that he'd come back with more stories. Like now.

"Well, I've got quite the surprise for you this year." he told me as we approached the house.

"Really? What is it?" I asked, all upsetting thoughts thrown from my mind for the time being.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" he laughed and I groaned.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the first chapter. A little slow, but that's okay. It'll get better in a chapter or two. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
